


Day 27- Candy Apples

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Natasha helps Steve tackle his Halloween Bucket List
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	Day 27- Candy Apples

Steve unloaded the groceries onto to the counter. “Nat, I’m back.” He grabbed a bag of apples, skewers, and food coloring.   
Natasha met him in the kitchen and grabbed a large pot from the cupboard. She put it under the faucet and turned on the tap, letting it fill up. She asked him, “Have you ever made candy apples?”  
Steve shook his head. “I haven’t. But it’s one of the things on my Halloween bucket list.”  
“You have a Halloween bucket list?” Natasha turned around to face him. “Like, a literal list?”   
Steve made a face. “Uh, no?” 

Natasha put her hands on her hips . “Steven Grant Rogers.” 

Steve inhaled slowly. “Why you gotta throw the middle name in there like that, Nat?” 

Natasha stared at him. He sighed and handed over his phone. Natasha took it and read:

Go to a pumpkin patch

Go to a costume party

Carve a pumpkin

Bake pumpkin seeds

Halloween Movie Marathon

Eat a candy apple

Host an Unholy Masquerade

Natasha looked up at Steve. “An ‘unholy masquerade’? What the heck is that?”

Steve smiled brightly. “It’s from this movie I like, What We Do in the Shadows. Ever seen it?”   
Natasha shook her head. 

“Oh my god, we have to watch it. How about we get these candy apples made, and then we watch it together?” 

Natasha smiled at him, “Sounds like a date. Let’s get started.” Natasha rolled up her sleeves. 

First they washed the apples, and then dried them. Steve removed the stems, and a Natasha stuck a skewer on the top of each apple. Steve went to the stove and boil the water, sugar, and corn syrup mixture. “What color should we make the icing?”, Steve asked Natasha.

“How about purple? That’s a Halloweenie color.” 

Steve snorted. “Purple is very Halloweenie.” Natasha bumped him lightly and tickled his side. “Hey!”, Steve laughed, and wrapped his arms around Natasha’s middle. He added purple food coloring to the mix and stirred. Once everything was mixed in, Steve stuck a thermometer into the pot. “Alright. It’s ready. Wanna grab the apples?”  
Natasha did, and they took turns dipping the apples into the candy coating. Letting the shiny liquid cover the apple’s skin. Steve laid out some parchment paper and Natasha set the first apple down. By the end, they had twelve purple candy apples glistening like glass. Natasha looked at the end result, and said, “Those look positively Instagram-worthy, if I do say so myself.”  
“Absolutely.” Steve smiled at Natasha. “I’ll leave that up to you.” He gestured to the apples with his hands.   
Natasha took out her phone and snapped a picture. She then turned to Steve, “why don’t we take one together?”  
Steve agreed immediately. “Let’s do it.” He turned Natasha around and she handed him her phone. He lined up the shot, took an apple in his hands, Natasha grabbed one for herself. “Ready?” He smiled down at her. She nodded, and then turned to the camera. “Three...two...one.” Before he took the picture, he pressed his lips to Natasha’s cheek, and then the flash went. 

Steve put the phone down and looked at Natasha. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Steve blushed. “Kiss you, I mean.”

Natasha placed her hands on his arms, running them up and down slowly. “Me too, Steve.” She got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. “Was ‘get a Halloween kiss’ on that list of yours?” 

“No,” Steve snorted. “I guess I didn’t want to press my luck.”


End file.
